<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beneath the moon by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028178">beneath the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your favorite student, Annette, sneak out to finally give into your passion for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth, Annette Fantine Dominic/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [164]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beneath the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor, are you sure about this?” Annette asks, squirming in place as she speaks. She looks so adorably nervous that you can’t help but smile, and you are quick to reassure her.</p><p>“Don’t worry about a thing, Annette,” you reply. “The two of us are going to be completely alone out here. We have the whole night to ourselves, to do whatever we want.”</p><p>She still looks a little bit unsure, and you can’t say that you blame her. It does seem a bit exposed, being out in the open like this, but you know that the two of you will not be disturbed out here in the courtyard, no matter how exposed it may feel. You have been planning this with your favorite student for a while now, and the two of you are both excited for this, even if Annette is a little hesitant in the moment.</p><p>You know that she is not just hesitant because of the risk of being caught, anyway. There is another factor making her nervous right now, something that was another part of the plans that the two of you have made together. You can tell from the way that she is blushing and fidgeting, biting her lip and looking off to the side, that her bladder is starting to weigh more heavily on her mind, and she must be getting closer to her limit. This was part of the plan, but you certainly can’t say that you blame her for being a little nervous about it anyway, since this is the first time that she has ever done something like this- at least on purpose.</p><p>The two of you have been getting close for a while now, much closer than the typical student and teacher should, and after addressing your feelings, you have been meeting in secret, discussing the things that you would like to do if given the chance, steadily building up your plans for the perfect night- the night that is finally upon you. You can still recall the day when this got brought into things, a day when you were supposed to meet up after class, with Annette sneaking off with you, seeming very on edge and much more nervous than usual.</p><p>In the middle of talking, she suddenly ran off, promising to be right back. When she returned, she was incredibly embarrassed, and it took a lot of work to get her to admit to what the problem had been. It turns out that she had been bursting to pee throughout class, waiting for a chance to take a break, but then had to meet up with you right after, and had therefore not had the proper chance to relieve herself. Since the two of you were supposed to talk about a lot of things, she was not sure if she would be able to make it or not, and finally, when her desperation got the better of her, she was unable to stop herself from running off, not wanting to end up in a humiliating incident right in front of the professor that she idolizes and adores so much.</p><p>That was when you realized just how much the idea excited you, and you knew that you would have to see her desperate again someday, but much more intentionally, this time. Annette was not so sure about it at first, but as she discussed it with you, she bashfully admitted to just how excited she was when she was bursting, she just had no idea what she was supposed to make of those feelings. But if you say that they are fine, then she knows that they are fine.</p><p>That is why she is desperate right now. You planned it for tonight, and she must have been holding it for quite some time now, to make sure that everything goes to plan. Now that the two of you have met up, she is not just nervous about the possibility of getting caught, but also nervous about the fact that her bladder is throbbing, and that she is actually going to have to let that go right in front of you. As excited as she may be, nothing can change the fact that she is still young and inexperienced, which means that she has never had a chance to try anything like this before.</p><p>Fortunately for her, you are eager to help her through it all, supporting her as both a teacher and a lover should. It is not as if you have a wealth of experience yourself, not with your unusual upbringing, but you remain confident and composed, so that Annette knows that she can rely on you no matter what. She bites her lip harder and looks up at you with a question in her eyes.</p><p>“Are you ready to get undressed?” you ask her. To make sure that you make as little mess as possible during your secret rendezvous, you have both agreed to this all completely naked. That way, you can get dressed as if nothing happened, your clothes giving away nothing. She looks like she is worried about being able to hold it for much longer, so that means you need to make sure she is undressed as quickly as possible.</p><p>“I…you’re sure that we aren’t going to be caught?” she asks.</p><p>“I’m sure,” you reply, and that is all the reassurance that she needs. Slowly, she begins to undress, so you do the same, hardly able to believe that this is really happening. After waiting and planning for so long, the two of you are finally going to be able to show your love for one another in a much more serious manner. You suppose that you are already a couple, but you really do feel as if things are going to be a lot more official between the two of you once you have officially gone through with this together.</p><p>It does not take long before she has her uniform off, and once you are both naked, it is easier to tell how desperate she is. She is trembling and shaking with her need, and so adorable like this that you can hardly stand it. At her small size, Annette has to be one of the cutest girls that you have ever met. It is no wonder that you fell so hard for her, that she quickly became your favorite student, and that the two of you ended up like this.</p><p>She admires you quite a bit, always yearning for your approval. When you think about it like that, you can understand even more why she is so nervous about this, even though she knows that it is something that you like. After all, she is about to wet herself in front of the professor that she admires so much, but you will make sure that she never has even a single second to doubt how much you love it, or how much you love her. You will make sure that she knows that you are enjoying this more than you have ever enjoyed anything before.</p><p>While she trembles and struggles against her bursting bladder, you pull her closer to you, holding her as she whimpers and squirms. Your poor, shaky student, she must have been holding it for so long now, she must be right there at her limit, and all so that she could make tonight even more memorable for the two of you. Her soft whines make it hard for you to stand seeing her struggle like this, even knowing how much you love to watch her struggle against her full bladder.</p><p>Finally, deciding that enough is enough, you murmur, “If it really hurts, you don’t need to keep holding it for me, Annette.”</p><p>“B-but I…don’t you want me to…” She is barely able to speak, her voice as shaky as the rest of her, as she struggles to come up with what she should even say to you. She is so flustered that it is unbearably cute, and you smile fondly, holding her even closer.</p><p>“I want you to be comfortable. Tonight is special, so you should just let go, so that you feel better,” you reply. “I’m already holding you, so you know everything is going to be just fine.” Annette still hesitates, perhaps getting stage fright now that the moment is upon her, but her body is not able to wait it out anymore, no matter how much she may want to.</p><p>She gasps as a sudden burst of liquid escapes her, and splashes against your leg, causing you to moan for her. It feels good, and it excites you so much to know that she is losing control of herself now. Rubbing her back gently, you say, “See, doesn’t it already feel better? Don’t stop now, just let it all out, Annette…”</p><p>“Professor…” she mumbles, but she has nothing else to say, no further reason to protest what she already knows is true. Slowly, she begins to relax in your arms, all of her tension melting away at the same time that she finally begins to empty her bladder entirely. You let the warmth roll over you, holding her close the entire time that she relieves herself, moaning more and more as you lose yourself in the act that you have spent a great deal of time fantasizing about. It feels so amazing, better than you ever could have imagined that it would, and she does not stop for some time, proving that she has had to hold back quite a lot, all for you.</p><p>By the time she is done, she seems much more relaxed, even with how flustered this has left her. You smile down at her, taking in her rosy cheeks and shy smile, and you say, “I’m very proud of you for that, Annette.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, that was nothing,” she tries to argue, but you can tell that she is pleased. She is always pleased with any sort of praise that you give her. “Didn’t you…didn’t you say you were going to return the favor?” she asks, face suddenly going a lot redder as she glances off to the side, looking ashamed of herself for actually coming out to ask you something like that.</p><p>But you do not mind at all, and it is true that you promised to do the same in return for her, if she would do that for you. It was partially just to reassure her in the moment, because she was so embarrassed by your request, but now, you realize that she must have actually wanted it for herself, to have asked you for it, and to have reminded you now, straight away, as if she is growing impatient for it.</p><p>Well, you certainly can’t say that you mind that either, and you slowly step back out of the embrace, asking her, “How do you want me to do it?”</p><p>“Let me just…” She gets down on her knees, looking up at you with wide, eager eyes, her embarrassment not enough to cover just how much she really wants to do this. “Like this is fine.”</p><p>“Alright, Annette,” you reply. You have to take a moment to calm yourself down enough to actually be able to do it, though. She has you so aroused now that it is impossible at first, until you manage to clear your head, focusing more on the pounding in your own bladder. You are able to conceal your need because it is not as intense, and because you are better at such things than Annette, with experience and more composure, but the truth is, you are just as prepared for this as she was.</p><p>It takes you a moment to relax, but once you allow yourself to think about how badly you need this, it is not nearly as difficult, and before long, you are relaxing completely, aiming for Annette’s chest as you finally let go. With a low groan, you begin to soak her, and she moans out for you, surprising you with how suddenly loud she is in her excitement.</p><p>Annette is not able to hold back easily, you are quickly discovering, and as much as her outbursts may embarrass her and fluster he, she is still completely unable to hold back in the moment, losing herself to her own arousal far too readily. You definitely love that about her, love the way that she is not able to hide her adoration from you, making it much easier to tell if she is enjoying herself or not, and making it easy to know when it is okay for you to keep going.</p><p>Right now, it seems that the only thing that she wants is for you to keep going, and even as your stream trickles to a stop, she is not nearly done with you. She is so worked up now that she once again finds herself unable to hold still, softly moaning as she fidgets, so turned on that it is easy to see just from one glimpse at her jerky movements and flushed face. It takes you no time at all, then, to get hard all over again, so excited for her that there is nothing else for it.</p><p>Pulling Annette’s soaked form close to you again, you lean down to capture her lips into a kiss, your favorite student moaning into your mouth. Everything about her is completely and you are so glad that tonight is the night that you get to possess her completely, after waiting for what feels like an eternity at this point. As she leans into the kiss, she begins to grind against you, to lost in her own excitement that she is barely aware of what she is doing, simply letting her body act on instinct, following along with whatever it may decide to do on its own. It is a side to her that you have not seen before, and one that you are very eager to get to know.</p><p>You gently nudge her back as you pull out of the kiss, so that you can put a hand between her legs. After all, if she is so needy now that she seeks satisfaction from grinding against your leg, you can offer her so much more than that, kneeling down as you begin to finger her, your face level with her chest. With one hand over one of her small breasts, and your lips over the other, you look for yet another way to stimulate her, wanting to get her as warmed up for you as possible, so that she is ready for the most memorable portion of your already memorable night.</p><p>You flick your tongue over one of her nipples and she lets out a sharp, needy cry in response. Her other nipple is pinched between two of your fingers, and as you roll it between them, she begins to pant in desperation, her desires mounting, her body writhing with pleasure under your touch. The finger that you have worked inside of her sets to working her loose, while you brush your thumb over her clit, loving the way that she shudders and cries out when you make that contact with her.</p><p>Completely lost in the haze of her lust, she belongs to you entirely, with nothing else on her mind but pleasure. She is pathetic and she is needy, and she is the cutest girl you have ever met, the only one that you could ever want this much, the only one that you will ever want. You are so lucky to have her right here in front of you, to have Annette so willing to give herself over to you completely, not holding anything back, adoring and idolizing you as only a girl like her can.</p><p>You keep your lips so busy on her breast that you are not able to kiss her and silence her as her moans grow louder and less restrained, and you can only hope that your secret rendezvous remains a secret even as Annette lets herself fall victim to her exhilaration, with little regard for anything else, not even the secrecy that she was supposed to help maintain with some degree of quiet. You can’t say that you blame her for it, though, and you love every sound that she makes, every cry that slips past her lips, so much that you do not stop or slow down at all, continuing to push her closer to her limit, all so that you can enjoy it even more.</p><p>You only pull back once she reaches that first climax, hurriedly standing back up so that you can pull her into another kiss, cutting off the scream of pleasure, holding her trembling body close to yours as you muffle her desperate cries, holding her all the way through her orgasm, until she can hardly stand at all, her knees weak as she leans on you for support. For a moment, you remain quiet and paranoid, trying to make sure that there is no one else around, that you have not managed to arouse any attention, but it seems that the two of you have remained undetected so far.</p><p>With that in mind, you pull out of your kiss, smiling down at her as you ask, “How was that, Annette?”</p><p>“I…oh, professor that was…it’s all so amazing, I don’t know what to do,” she mumbles, her voice as shaky as her body as she tries to cope with all of these new and overwhelming sensations. You give her a quick pat on the head that she leans into, beaming.</p><p>“You want to do more now, don’t you?” you ask, and she nods, but speaks before you can say anything else.</p><p>“But I don’t want to do <em>that</em> just yet, I want to do something to make you feel good too,” she says. You agree, because how could you ever hope to refuse an offer like that? Annette drops to her knees then, still beaming up at you even as she prepares herself to suck you off.</p><p>You rest a hand on the back of Annette’s head as she hesitantly wraps her lips around the tip of your cock, not quite sure how to do this, but determined to do <em>something</em>. Experience or not, it feels good, and you find yourself gasping out as you pat her on the back of the head, not pushing her into it, but encouraging her to do more whenever she is ready. Steadily, she fits more and more into her mouth, taking your cock deeper, and you moan, low and indulgent, as you let her take control of this, letting her figure it all out for herself while you simply relax through it.</p><p>Sometimes, she gets a little too enthusiastic, and tries to take more than she can handle, forced to pull back and cough for a moment, but even this is so cute it makes your chest ache, and it is never long before she is back at it again, taking you back in her mouth, sucking at you steadily, using her tongue, and learning from everything that she does what you enjoy, what you want and need. Everything is just perfect now, and you can feel yourself growing closer and closer. You know that you can’t last long like this, that you will need time to calm down before you actually go for what you want, and you certainly do not want to ruin that.</p><p>But for just a little bit longer, you allow her to continue, and allow yourself to enjoy a little more of it, your breath going ragged, trembling right there on the edge, until finally, you say, “Okay, that’s…that’s enough…” You give her a gentle pay on the back of the head before pulling her back a bit, and her mouth pops as she lets you go, looking up at you with wide eyes.</p><p>“No good?” she asks, looking a little disappointed in herself, but you shake your head.</p><p>“Too good,” you reply. “And I don’t want things to stop there, so I had to…take some time to catch my breath.” Now, Annette is beaming again, and it will never cease to amaze you how the tiniest bit of praise can sustain her, but you make a note to praise her more, to praise her as often as possible.</p><p>She is impatient now, but trying not to show it, fidgeting and whimpering so obviously, or at least it is obvious to you. You know just what she wants, and you are ready to give it to her now, after taking a moment to catch your breath and recover from the joys of her mouth. You really could have let yourself get carried away with that, and finished everything all too quickly, and you are glad that you were able to show at least a little bit of restraint for tonight.</p><p>You back Annette against a wall, since there is nowhere good for her to lay down when you are outside like this. She is so short, so small, that you can balance her between yourself and the wall, letting her wrap her limbs around you to hold on, her legs perfectly spread for you, the head of your cock teasing at her, making her whimper in anticipation. She had been nervous at first, but the two of you have done so much now that her nerves are forgotten, replaced entirely by the impatience that you have cultivated in her as you have done your very best to pleasure her.</p><p>Slowly, you begin to push forward, and she takes you with ease, despite the size difference, despite this being her very first time. She has wanted this for so long, and you have built up such anticipation tonight that nothing else can stand in her way of getting what she wants from you. You moan, as you fill her tight pussy, and Annette clings to you desperately, crying out again and again, until finally, you decide it is best to silence her with another kiss.</p><p>You have let her moan as wildly as she is capable of enough tonight, but now, you will allow yourself to be a little more cautious. The two of you have taken more than enough risks, so you will do what you can to keep her quiet while you begin to thrust into her, finally able to lose yourself in the heat of the moment. Annette moans into your mouth, unable to hold back in the slightest, and you made the right choice in choosing to muffle her voice like this.</p><p>Though you have not been discovered yet, you are no longer willing to let her risk it with her lack of control, especially now that you do not trust yourself to remain quiet either. As you lose yourself in it, as you fall into an erratic rhythm, fucking her with abandon, you find yourself moaning louder and louder as well, glad that you have Annette’s kiss to muffle you, just the same as you muffle her. The two of you both come completely undone before the other, working together towards your mutual bliss, just barely able to contain the moans and screams of your partner.</p><p>This has been a long time coming, and there is no denying that this is the perfect night, for both of you. You do your best to hold back, until Annette is giving into her shuddering orgasm, and only then do you allow yourself to join her. After holding back for so long, it is such great relief to finally be able to come, to moan, low and needy, into her mouth as you give into all the pleasure that has built up throughout the night.</p><p>The two of you are limp and exhausted for a moment, caught up in the bliss of your afterglow, but you know that you can’t afford to stay like this for long. Soon enough, you will have to get dressed again and sneak back, as if nothing has happened between the two of you, with everyone else oblivious to just how much has changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>